


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Symmarah Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Symmarah Week - Day 5: Comfort.At least they were in this together.





	

Gunfire. 

Deafening, booming, overwhelming gunshots roared around Symmetra as she hid in one of Dorado’s narrow alleys. She breathed hard, adjusting the settings on her earpiece with a trembling hand, muffling everything outside. 

Her teammates were caught in a shootout in the middle of the plaza, struggling to defend the payload from the Los Muertos gang. Intercepting one of their drug shipments had met far more opposition than expected.

“Symmetra, status report!” Pharah called to her across the comm.

_ Right. _ She had a job to do. Satya pushed the discomfort aside and focused on the mission at hand. “I am fine. I am moving around the area.” She tightened her grip on her photon projector when turning a corner. “I will attack the enemy from an alternative route.”

McCree huffed in disbelief on the line. “Alone? You got a death wish or somethin’?”

“The distraction is necessary.”

“She’s right. It will give us an opening,” Fareeha said. “Copy that. I’ll cover you from above.”

 

Symmetra’s heels splashed into a puddle as she rushed through the dark alleyway and the sounds of the battle grew distant. If only for a moment, the rhythmical clicking of her steps against stone was all she heard. It almost soothed her. 

She caught a glimpse of a familiar winged figure soaring through the sky, her metallic blue armor shining against the darker background, landing on a rooftop further ahead and signaling to the side.

The group of gang members was just outside. They’d taken cover behind a truck, but their backs were turned to face the rest of the Overwatch team, leaving them exposed.

Satya focused entirely on the feverish yet methodic creation of turrets out of hard-light, tucking them away in strategic corners of the dingy street. She exchanged a nod with the soldier above, then charged up her weapon and fired a glowing sphere of pure energy into the unsuspecting targets. Some fell; some repositioned themselves in a confused panic; some chased after Symmetra into the alley. By the time they caught up to her, the turrets had reduced them to a gory mess. She quickly finished the job.

Meanwhile, a series of small explosions reverberated across the plaza down to her core, followed by abruptly cut out screams.

“Hostiles neutralized. Let’s keep the payload moving.”

 

\---

 

Somehow, getting back to the base felt worse than the operation itself. Being stuck in an aircraft carrier with the dangerously loud and talkative combination of agents Tracer, McCree and ( _ ugh _ ) Lúcio, dragged into the cheerful celebrations of a successful mission, forced into hugs she neither wanted nor asked for and pats on her back and shoulders that made her skin crawl...yes, it felt definitely worse than shooting gangsters in an alleyway, she thought.

She couldn’t run away. She couldn’t close her eyes, cover her ears and rock back and forth like she did as a child, before Vishkar. She wasn’t supposed to stim at all, not after years of training against those impulses, but everything was just  _ too much _ . 

Satya settled her hands on her lap, toying with her gown’s soft fabric, running her fingers over the texture - subtly at first, then more insistently as a bout of laughter assaulted her senses. Her eyes snapped shut, trying to turn her attention inwards and forget the world outside--

“Satya?” Fareeha sounded so much quieter, so different outside of missions. There was no room for emotions on the battlefield, of course. “Are you ok?”

Slightly shaking her head was all the architech could manage.

“Guys, keep it down. You can keep celebrating later,” the soldier ordered in a low and firm tone, “we could all use some rest.”

Symmetra hoped a meaningful look was enough to convey the feeling of thankfulness within her chest, and slowly recovered in the peace and quiet as the transport’s movement and the pleasantly repetitive hum of its engine eventually lulled the others to sleep.

Fareeha sat by her side, admiring her with a fond smile. Satya noticed her arm, dark and muscular, laid out on her own armrest. Not too close - she was always careful not to overstep her boundaries. She accepted the offer, tightly weaving their fingers together and stroking the other’s wrist with her thumb. She finally managed to release the tension in her body with a sigh, relaxing for the rest of the flight home. 

 

\---

 

They parted ways after arriving at the Watchpoint with a suggestion whispered in Satya’s ear and a nod. The architech returned to her own quarters, swiftly removed the blood-stained clothes and earpiece, and climbed into her private bathroom's shower. Relief washed over her along with the hot water, easing the soreness of her limbs.

It took her a moment to notice the knocks on the door and a familiar voice calling her name.

“Come in,” Satya answered while reaching for the soap. 

Fareeha stepped into the pristine room with mischief written on her face. “Mind if I join you?” 

Satya slid the shower door open and nodded, the bottle hanging uselessly in her hand as she stared at her girlfriend stripping. The sight was mesmerizing, even after so many months together.

Fareeha smirked, shrugged off her sweatpants and pulled the black tank top over her head like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

_ She’s the most beautiful work of art I have ever seen _ , Satya thought. Long legs, narrow hips, trim abdomen, powerful shoulders…it reminded her of a Greek statue, or perhaps of the fluidity of an Impressionist painting in the way she moved, but all comparisons fell flat next to the real thing.

Fareeha stepped in and wrapped her arms around Satya’s waist, who welcomed the embrace, resting her chin on the other’s shoulder.

“You’re...really sweaty.”

Fareeha chuckled, backing away to pour a generous amount of soap on her hands. “That’s why I’m here.”

She stroked her back in broad, slow motions which Satya gladly returned before turning around and letting Fareeha wash her hair. 

Satya was pretty sure she’d never trusted anyone else with it - not since she was very young - but the woman’s movements were so calming that she leaned into the touch, no longer minding the intimacy.

She glanced down. An ugly, pale red pooled around her feet as the congealed blood of some nameless man ( _ no, just an enemy _ , she thought, _he_ _ would have killed us, we had no choice _ ) was cleaned out of her hair’s long, black strands. It vanished down the drain a moment later, as insignificant as the man’s life itself, leaving no trace.

Fareeha sensed her stiffening and moved down to her neck and shoulders, massaging until Symmetra let those thoughts fall to the back of her mind. Satya brushed her hair aside as Fareeha showered her with wet kisses and attention, then faced her again, searching into her dark hazel eyes. 

Fareeha licked her lips with a hungry expression before closing the distance, kissing the corners of her mouth, asking for permission. Satya granted it, softly moaning against her lips when their bodies pressed together, and the other’s hands wandered ever further.

Satya felt flushed and dizzy enough to cut the water's flow before things got too heated. She dried off with a towel, motioning her partner to follow.

They collapsed onto their shared bed, naked and exhausted.

Fareeha didn’t skip a beat. She climbed on top of Satya, knees on either side of her hips, and picked up where they left off. Her lips were so soft, yet indefatigable and relentless. 

_ I’m always so passive _ , Satya noticed,  _ what if it bothers her? What if it’s not enough? What if it makes her think I do not like her?  _

Satya ran her fingers through her partner’s hair as Fareeha left a trail of kisses down the column of her neck, on her chest, teasing her breasts. Her breathing grew ragged and deeper, gasping when the other’s fingers slipped between her legs.

“Good?” Fareeha murmured against her skin.

Satya swallowed thickly, nodding.

With the heat of her lips and her hands and her body, even the unhurried, gentle pace was becoming overwhelming. Satya tried to focus on the pleasure, on the growing desire pooling in her belly, but her mind kept turning inwards. Her thoughts ran in circles around the same topics, over and over.  _ I’m not good enough for her. She deserves better. I cannot give her what she wants. I do not even understand her. _

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay? You’re really quiet.” Fareeha paused.    __

Satya’s eyes started to water.

Fareeha backed off with an alarmed noise. “Oh no, god, I’m sorry if--”

“It’s not your fault,” Satya sniffled, covering her face with her prosthetic hand.

The taller woman sat up. “Satya...what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me. Please.”

She couldn’t stand to see the pain in her eyes. “ _I’m_ what’s wrong. I am the problem.”

“No, don’t say that--”

“It’s true. You are always so kind and thoughtful and good to me, and I can’t do anything to repay you. I can’t stand it.”

Fareeha lightly brushed the side of Satya face, cleaning one stray tear off her cheek. “First off, don’t ever feel obligated to do this, ok? I’m with you because I want to, not because I expect something in return. And you’re perfect.” 

Satya snorted in amusement.

“Yes, you are! Satya Vaswani, you are absolutely perfect just the way you are. You’re the most beautiful, intelligent, talented woman I’ve ever known. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Fareeha said, kissing her forehead.

“And you are ridiculous,” Satya snickered.

“It’s worth it, if I get to see your smile.”

Satya hummed, lying back down to rest her head in Fareeha’s lap, closing her eyes as she stroked her hair. A repetitive gesture which she knew the younger woman loved. “You are so different in here, with me.”

“What do you mean?”  


“During missions, it almost feels like you are a different person. It confuses me, sometimes.”

“Ah. Well, I guess I draw the line between private life and work more sharply than certain other Overwatch members,” Fareeha said, “I don’t think Jesse could ever manage it. But then again, he didn’t really grow up in the military.”

Satya contemplated the tattoo swirling underneath her lover’s eye. The Eye of Horus: a tribute to her mother, one of the legendary founders of Overwatch.

“But I cannot let my personal feelings interfere with the mission, not when the lives of others depend on me.” She sighed. “You know, I realized something earlier. It scared me a little,” Fareeha admitted, her gaze distant. “I think I would've followed you even if going against that gang had turned out to be a terrible idea. For a moment there, I was so afraid something would happen to you that I almost just...wanted to run away together, payload be damned. Not even caring about the team anymore.” She leaned back. “I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt. Don’t even want to think about it.”

Satya reached up to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “Where did you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere safe, maybe, where we don’t have to worry about fighting and surviving so much, or thinking that every damn night together could be last.”

She pulled Fareeha beside her, fixing her gaze. “It won’t be. I won’t let it.”

  
With the silky-smooth, warm blankets pulled over them, they lied together in their inviolable cocoon, a sanctuary where they could forget about the world in each other’s arms, and finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> (I really love these two. I hope it becomes a more popular ship, it's so good.)


End file.
